Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Paula loca ichirukista xD
Summary: La gran casa de Soul Society tiene a un nuevo inquilino: el señor Cifer, un joven atractivo, rico y... soltero. La señora Kuchiki está encantada, pues su deseo más ferviente es encontrar un buen partido para sus cinco hijas. Pero a Rukia, la más rebelde de las hermanas, quien de verdad le interesa es el señor Kurosaki, un joven arrogante y misterioso.
1. Capitulo 1

Bleach no es mio D:  
Es de Tite Kubo

Orgullo y Prejuicio tampoco en mio :c  
Es de Jane Austen

* * *

CAPITULO I

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa. Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas.

**Mi querido señor Kuchiki –**le dijo un día su esposa**–**, **¿sabías que, por fin, se ha alquilado Soul Society?  
**El señor Kuchiki respondió que no.

**–** **Pues así es –**insistió ella**–**; **La señora Kuna ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha contado todo.  
**El señor Kuchiki no hizo ademán de contestar.

**–¿No quieres saber quién lo ha alquilado? ** **–**se impacientó su esposa.

**–Eres tú la que quieres contármelo, y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo.  
**

Esta sugerencia le fue suficiente.

**–Pues sabrás, querido, que la señora Kuna dice que Soul Society ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del norte de Karakura; que vino el lunes en un landó de cuatro caballos para ver el lugar; y que se quedó tan encantado con él que inmediatamente llegó a un acuerdo con el señor Yamamoto; que antes de San Miguel vendrá a ocuparlo; y que algunos de sus criados estarán en la casa a finales de la semana que viene.  
**

**–¿Cómo se llama?  
**

**–Cifer. **

**–¿Está casado o soltero?  
**

**–¡Oh!, soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil yens al año, ¡Que buen partido para nuestras hijas! **

**–¿Y qué? ¿En que qué puede afectarles?  
**

**–Mi querido señor Kuchiki –**contestó su esposa**–**,** ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Debes saber que estoy pensando en casarlo con una de ellas.  
**

**–¿Es ese el motivo que le ha traído? –¡Motivo! Tonterías, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es muy posible que se enamore de una de ellas, y por eso debes ir a visitarlo tan pronto como llegue.  
**

**–No veo la razón para ello. Puedes ir tú con las muchachas o mandarlas a ellas solas, que tal vez sea mejor; como tú eres tan guapa como cualquiera de ellas, a lo mejor el señor Cifer te prefiere a ti.  
**

**–Querido, me adulas. Es verdad que en un tiempo no estuve nada mal, pero ahora no puedo pretender ser nada fuera de lo común. Cuando una mujer tiene 5 hijas creciditas, debe dejar de pensar en su propia belleza.  
**

**–En tales casos, a la mayoría de las mujeres no les queda mucha belleza en qué pensar.  
**

**–Bueno, querido, de verdad, tienes que ir a visitar al señor Cifer en cuanto se instale en el vecindario.  
**

**–No te lo garantizo.  
**

**–Pero piensa en tus hijas. Date cuenta del partido que sería para ellas. Sir Abarai y lady Odelschwanck están decididos a ir, y sólo con ese prepósito. Ya sabes que normalmente no visitan a los nuevos vecinos. De veras, debes ir, porque para nosotras será imposible visitarlo si tu no lo haces.  
**

**–Eres demasiado comedida. Estoy seguro de que el señor Cifer se alegrará mucho de veros; y tú le llevaras unas líneas de mi parte para asegurarle que cuenta con mi más sincero consentimiento para que contraiga matrimonio con una de ellas; aunque pondré alguna palabra a favor de mi pequeña Rukia.  
**

**–Me niego a que hagas tal cosa. Rukia no es en nada mejor que las otras, no es ni la mitad de guapa que Orihime , ni la mitad de alegre que Yuzu. Pero tú siempre la prefieres a ella.**

**–Ninguna de las tres es muy recomendable **–le respondió–. **Son tan tontas e ignorantes como las demás muchachas; pero Rukia tiene algo más de agudeza que sus hermanas.**

–**¡Señor Kuchiki! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tus hijas? Te encanta disgustarme. No tienes compasión de mis pobres nervios. **

**–Te equivocas, querida. Les tengo mucho respeto a tus nervios. Son viejos amigos míos. Hace por lo menos veinte años que te oigo mencionarlos con mucha consideración. –¡No sabes cuánto sufro! –Pero te pondrás bien y vivirás para ver venir a este lugar a muchos jóvenes de esos de cuatro mil yens al año. –No servirá de nada si viniesen esos veinte jóvenes y no fueras a visitarlos.  
–Si depende de eso, querida, en cuanto estén aquí los veinte, los visitare a todos.  
**

El señor Kuchiki era una mezcla tan rara entre ocurrente, sarcástico, reservado y caprichoso, que la experiencia de veintitrés años no habían sido suficientes para que su esposa entendiese su carácter. Sin embargo, el de ella era menos difícil, era una de mujer de poca inteligencia, más bien inculta y de temperamento desigual. Su meta en la vida era casar a sus hijas; su consuelo, las visitas y el cotilleo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite kubo  
Orgullo y Prejuicio es de Jane Austen  
c:

* * *

CAPITULO II

El señor Kuchiki fue uno de los primeros en presentar sus respetos al señor Cifer. Siempre tuvo la intención de visitarlo, aunque, al final, siempre le aseguraba a su esposa que no lo haría; y hasta la tarde después de su visita, su mujer no se enteró de nada. La cosa se llegó a saber de la siguiente manera: observando al señor Kuchiki cómo su hija se colocaba un sombrero, dijo:

–**Espero que al señor Cifer le guste, Rukia. –¿Cómo podemos saber qué le gusta al señor Cifer **–dijo su esposa resentida– **si todavía no hemos ido a visitarlo? **

–**Olvidas, mamá **–dijo Rukia**– que lo veremos en las fiestas, y que la señora Kuna ha prometido presentárnoslo.**

–**No creo que la señora Kuna haga semejante cosa. Ella tiene dos sobrinas en quienes pensar; es egoísta e hipócrita y no merece mi confianza. **

–**Ni la mía tampoco **–dijo el señor Kuchiki– **y me alegro de saber que no dependes de sus servicios. **

La señora Kuchiki no se dignó contestar; pero incapaz de contenerse empezó a reprender a una de sus hijas.

–**¡Por el amor de Dios, Karin no sigas tosiendo así! Ten compasión de mis nervios. Me los estás destrozando. **

–**A mí no me divierte toser **– replico Karin quejándose.

–**¿Cuándo es tu próximo baile, Rukia? **

–**De mañana en quince días. **

–**Sí, así es **–exclamó la madre–. **Y la señora Kuna no volverá hasta un día antes; así que le será imposible presentarnos al señor Cifer, porque todavía no le conocerá. **

–**Entonces, señora Kuchiki, puedes tomarle la delantera a tu amiga y presentárselos tú a ella. **

–**Imposible, señor Kuchiki, imposible, cuando yo tampoco le conozco. ¿Por qué te burlas? **

–**Celebro tu discreción. Una amistad de quince días es verdaderamente muy poco. En realidad, al cabo de sólo dos semanas no se puede saber muy bien qué clase de hombre es. Pero si no nos arriesgamos nosotros, lo harán otros. Al fin y al cabo, la señora Kuna y sus sobrinas pueden esperar a que se les presente su oportunidad; pero, atención seré yo el que os lo presente.  
**

–**¡Tonterías, tonterías! **

–**¿Qué significa esa enfática exclamación? **–preguntó el señor Kuchiki**–. ¿Consideras las fórmulas de presentación como tonterías, con la importancia que tienen? No estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. ¿Qué dices tú Nanao? Que yo sé que eres una joven muy reflexiva, y que lees grandes libros y los resumes. **

Nanao quiso decir algo sensato, pero no supo cómo.

–**Mientras Nanao aclara sus ideas **–continuó él–, **volvamos al señor Cifer. **

–**¡Estoy harta del señor Cifer! **–gritó su esposa**. **

–**Siento mucho oír eso; ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si lo hubiese sabido esta mañana, no habría ido a su casa. ¡Mala suerte! Pero como ya le he visitado, no podemos renunciar a su amistad ahora. **

El asombro de las señoras fue precisamente el que él deseaba; quizás el de la señora Kuchiki sobrepasara al resto; aunque una vez acabado el alboroto que produjo la alegría, declaró que en el fondo era lo que ella siempre había figurado.

–**¡Mi querido señor Kuchiki, que bueno eres! Pero sabía que al final te convencería. Estaba segura de que quieres lo bastante a tus hijas como para no descuidar ese asunto. ¡Qué contenta estoy! ¡Y qué broma tan graciosa, que hayas ido esta mañana y no nos hayas dicho nada hasta ahora! **

–**Ahora, Nanao, ya puedes toser cuanto quieras **–dijo el señor Kuchiki; y salió del cuarto fatigado por el entusiasmo de su mujer.

–**¡Que padre más excelente tenéis, hijas! **–dijo ella una vez cerrada la puerta–. **No sé cómo podréis** **agradecerle alguna vez su amabilidad, ni yo tampoco, en lo que a esto refiere. A estas alturas, os aseguro que no es agradable hacer nuevas amistades todos los días. Pero por vosotras haríamos cualquier cosa. Karin, cariño, aunque eres la más joven, apostaría a que el señor Cifer bailará contigo en el próximo baile. **

–**Estoy tranquila **–dijo Karin firmemente–, **porque aunque soy la más joven, soy la más alta. **

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron haciendo conjeturas sobre si el señor Cifer devolvería pronto su visita al señor Kuchiki, y determinando cuándo podrían invitarle a cenar.


End file.
